Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the operations of a robot, and in particular, to the method and the apparatus for controlling the operations of an industrial robot.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known in which, when the movement speed at a control point of a robot exceeds a reference speed during manual operation of the robot, the robot is operated such that an operation target position is corrected to set the movement speed to the reference speed or lower (see Japanese Patent No. 3994487).
However, even when the movement speed of the tip portion of an arm set as the control point of the robot is controlled to the reference speed or lower, the movement speed of the arm may not be sufficiently suppressed. The inventors of the present application have focused on this issue.